<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The mistakes we've made. by SleepyandStupidinc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045192">The mistakes we've made.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyandStupidinc/pseuds/SleepyandStupidinc'>SleepyandStupidinc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoptive Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Light Angst, Men Crying, Phil Watson is Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit's Parent, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Sad, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad and Happy, Sad with a Happy Ending, TommyInnit Needs a Break (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:02:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyandStupidinc/pseuds/SleepyandStupidinc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Today had been awful for Tommy, first of all Tubbo wasn’t there, then his teacher yelled at him for asking someone to borrow their eraser, and finally he had to walk home in the rain because his brothers were “busy”.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>263</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Act 1- Not so poggers day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Howdy! I tried to write this weekend but then I got Sad, so I decided to post this old fic that I wrote in October, but never finished or did anything with. Hope you have a lovely day, and enjoy the fic!</p>
<p>TW:<br/>None (if there are any let me know)</p>
<p>CW:<br/>Once again, nothing (Let me know if this isn't the case)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today had been awful for Tommy, first of all Tubbo wasn’t there, hen his teacher yelled at him for asking someone to borrow their eraser, and finally he had to walk home in the rain because his brothers were “busy”. And then there was that awful presentation. Tommy sighs as he pulls up his hood, ultimately making all noise muffled. It was a temporary relief though, because it only emphasized his loud thoughts. His walk home is relatively uneventful and he soon reaches the front door of his house. Thank God. Tommy grasps the doorknob and enters the house. His brothers, Wilbur and Techno, were in the living room. </p><p>There was a sudden and abrupt lull in their conversation as Tommy shut the door. Before either of them can get a word in, Tommy takes off his shoes and darts upstairs. He would normally chat with them, but right now he was just so done with everything. He honestly would rather do anything else right now. He slams his flimsy door and flops onto his bed. When did everything become so convoluted? Why did he feel like a piece of garbage? Something that was made to be discarded. As he was lying there, Tommy thought back on class today. He had been working on a group project all week and he was super proud of it. However, he had apparently done it wrong so a majority of it was improvised. Why was he such a fuck up? </p><p>Tommy seemed to lie there indefinitely, thinking about everything wrong with him. From the sidling manner in which he walked, to his absurd jokes that weren’t really all that funny. These thoughts went on infinitely in his head. He had a sudden compulsion to throw something, but he didn’t want to worry his brothers any more than he already had. He stared out the window and found himself looking at a trough on the side of his neighbor’s house. He started at it and thought some more. Tommy felt completely awful, he had known that for a while, but it seemed stronger today. He felt the prick of tears at the back of his eyes and Tommy tried to keep them in, but it didn’t happen. </p><p>Soon enough, he was sobbing. His entire body felt taut and he had pretty much lost all deftness as he lay there feeling everything and nothing. As of late, his emotions had been so subdued, so why were they back in full fruition? Tommy resigned himself to sobbing silently. He heard a sudden knock at his door, and he wiped at his eyes. </p><p>“Are you alright Tommy?” The voice of his brother, Wilbur, asked. Tommy obviously couldn’t respond with much more than a choked gasp. His door opened and Tommy looked towards Wilbur with red eyes and tears running down his cheeks. Wilbur sat down next to Tommy and then wrapped his arms around the younger boy. The tears then fell harder, and Tommy was sobbing with his face buried into his older brother’s shoulder. The moment seemed interminable, until finally the once prominent sobs, started to slowly dwindle. Tommy noticed a sheaf of papers sprawled on his floor, he should’ve cleaned them up earlier. God, he was such a failure. </p><p>“Tommy?” Wilbur asked in a soft voice “Do you want to talk about it?” Tommy shook his head with a fierce intensity. No way. He didn’t want Will to know how weak he was. Wilbur stared at him wonderingly before standing up.<br/>
“Want to hang out with me and Tech?” Tommy nodded. Techno wouldn’t ask questions. “We could watch a movie,” Wilbur added on as an extension. The younger boy tripped on the way down the stairs and he caught himself after flailing around for a bit. He and Wilbur chuckled over that, then they made their way down to where Techno was. They all sat in their corresponding seats and Techno threw on the movie. Tommy uttered a small thanks to Will as he focused on the screen. </p><p>Wilbur let out a small exhalation of air. He didn’t know what Tommy was feeling, but hopefully, for now, it was slightly better. He’d have to talk to Phil at some point about this, Phil would know what to do. Wilbur dismissed tense thoughts before turning his attention towards the movie they were watching.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Act 2- I think I fucked up my soup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Phil comes home to find his house in a whirlwind of emotions, can he fix the problem or will he just make it worse?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Two updates in one day? I am so swag right now.</p><p>TW:<br/>none (let me know if this isn't the case)</p><p>CW:<br/>none (let me know if I'm wrong on this one)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phil had noticed that something was off with Tommy recently. The normally very excitable and jovial boy had seemed...off lately. He constantly had dark bags under his eyes, which wasn’t odd on its own. Phil could recall being very similar in his own teenage years. However, as of late the blonde haired gremlin had been more defensive and confrontational lately. He was quicker to respond with insults to what was normally perceived as joking remarks. The counselor Phil had been talking to at work said that it could just be a puberty thing, but he should keep an eye on the youngest. That had been a few weeks ago, and now Phil could say with full certainty that it definitely wasn’t a puberty thing. He had tried talking with Tommy about it, but he dismissed Phil’s concerns and wouldn’t talk about it afterwards. Today was coincidentally the day he was going to approach Tommy about it. He was on his way home from work when he had gotten a call from Wilbur. </p><p>“Hey Phil?” The middle child sounded uncertain, something must be bothering him, Phil thought.</p><p>“Are you alright Wil?” The fatherly figure asked as he changed lanes. There was a momentary pause, Wilbur seemed to be considering his words extremely carefully. </p><p>“I um yeah but…” The older trailed off, seeming unable to finish his sentence. There was a brief pause before Phil could hear a slight sniffling.</p><p>“Wilbur? What’s going on?” Phil was scrambling for words. He knew that Will wasn’t afraid to show any emotions he felt, the older was pretty comfortable with that. However, this is completely unlike him. </p><p>“I-it’s Tommy.” The older exhaled “He came home in a bad mood, and at first I figured that it was just him being moody. When I went to check in on him, he was crying on his bed. He wouldn’t tell me why, and I’m really worried about it.” The teenager seemed relieved after getting that off his chest.</p><p>“I won’t lie to you. I think that he’s having a rough time right now Will.” Phil calmly explained, dismissing the tears that seemed to be on the verge of emerging. “I’m going to talk about it with him later tonight.” He added as an afterthought.</p><p>“o-okay” Will said shakily “bye Phil”. Then he hangs up before Phil has a chance to say goodbye.</p><p>“Shit” he exclaims softly. Phil had known it was bad, but not this bad. Tommy needed him. He needed support, something Phil hadn’t been giving him much of lately. After rushing home, and probably breaking almost every traffic law, he finds himself at home. Making a mad dash for the door, Phil bursts in to find his three boys watching a movie. </p><p>“Hey Phil,” Techno says softly, his attention still on the movie. Wilbur looks up, he must have been too lost in thought to register the arrival of his father.</p><p>“Hey Dadzaa!” Wilbur says with enthusiasm. The brunette nudges Tommy, but he doesn’t really respond. </p><p>“Hi guys!” Phil tries to muster up a cheer he doesn’t feel. “Tommy? Can we talk for a moment?” The blonde finally looks up at that, his eyes widen slightly as he gets up.</p><p>“Yeah, sure.” Although the words are spoken nonchalantly, there is tension in the air. Phil leads the teen to his room and lightly shuts the door. Phil sits down on the bed and motions for Tommy to join him. After awkwardly shuffling over, the gremlin flops down onto the bed. They sit in silence for a while, Phil knows he has to say something, but what?</p><p>“Umm Tommy?” He starts, on gosh this was an awful idea. “Are you doing alright?”</p><p>“Yeah? Why wouldn’t I be Big P?” This attempt of reassurance only worries Phil more. </p><p>“You seem...off. I’ve been noticing that you’ve seemed a lot more withdrawn and quiet.” The father figure gently says. “What’s going on?”</p><p>“Just puberty innit?” Tommy jokes, “Normal teenage shit.” Phil still isn’t convinced.</p><p>“Are you sure Tommy, cause I was talking with Wilbur today and-” The disc loving teen cuts him off.</p><p>“Knowing Wilbur, he’s just worrying about nothing, I am completely fine.” The teen spits out defensively, Phil doesn’t see this conversation ending well. </p><p>“Wilbur may worry too much sometimes but I think he’s right this time. You can talk to us Toms.” </p><p>“No I can’t.” Tommy spits out suddenly, “Not when you’re always at work, and-and Wilbur’s always with his fucking girlfriend! And Technoblade won’t even say hi to me in the hallways! He pretends I don’t even exist! So no Phil, I can’t talk to any of you!” The father figure sits quietly for a moment, he had no clue that Tommy was feeling this way.</p><p>“Tommy, we have busy lives, we’re busy people! I’m sorry if you can’t handle that but-” Tommy gives him a glare that instantly shuts him up.</p><p>“But, what Phil? But what?” This biting remark fills Phil with anger, he works all day with entitled fuckers who can’t stop complaining, and now he has to deal with one at home too! He is not having this!</p><p>“You need to fucking get over it Tommy! We can’t spend every day of every moment with you! We won’t always be holding your hand. Your sixteen for Christ’s sake! It’s high time you start fucking acting like it!”</p><p>“I’m so sorry that I’m immature!” Tommy shouts back, “I’m sorry that I’m loud and annoying and a bother! But it’s not that much of a stretch for me to want to spend time with you guys! I’m fucking lonely Phil, all I’ve ever had is you and Tubbo! And now I don’t even have that! Because Tubbo has new cooler friends and pretty soon he’s going to leave me behind! So I’m sorry if I would like to spend a little bit of time with you guys.” This rant leaves Phil speechless, how could all of these things have been going on without his notice? </p><p>“Tommy I’m-” the blonde walks out of the door before he can finish his sentence. He even slams his door for good measure. Fuck. How the hell was Phil supposed to fix this?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tubbo cut his hair, anybody see that?<br/>I think it looks good, Tubbo<br/>Stay safe out there, man!<br/>You're awesome<br/>And George, post on your Onlyfans, goddammit<br/>I just want one post<br/>Where you are- are-<br/>You don't even have to be naked<br/>I just want you to-<br/>I just want-<br/>I just want the username to be Georgenotclothed</p><p>Tubbo cut his hair, anybody see that?<br/>I think it looks good, Tubbo<br/>Stay safe out there, man!<br/>You're awesome<br/>And George, post on your Onlyfans, goddammit<br/>I just want one post<br/>Where you are- are-<br/>You don't even have to be naked<br/>I just want you to-<br/>I just want-<br/>I just want the username to be Georgenotclothed</p><p>Tubbo cut his hair, anybody see that?<br/>I think it looks good, Tubbo<br/>Stay safe out there, man!<br/>You're awesome<br/>And George, post on your Onlyfans, goddammit<br/>I just want one post<br/>Where you are- are-<br/>You don't even have to be naked<br/>I just want you to-<br/>I just want-<br/>I just want the username to be Georgenotclothed</p><p>Tubbo cut his hair, anybody see that?<br/>I think it looks good, Tubbo<br/>Stay safe out there, man!<br/>You're awesome<br/>And George, post on your Onlyfans, goddammit<br/>I just want one post<br/>Where you are- are-<br/>You don't even have to be naked<br/>I just want you to-<br/>I just want-<br/>I just want the username to be Georgenotclothed</p><p>Tubbo cut his hair, anybody see that?<br/>I think it looks good, Tubbo<br/>Stay safe out there, man!<br/>You're awesome<br/>And George, post on your Onlyfans, goddammit<br/>I just want one post<br/>Where you are- are-<br/>You don't even have to be naked<br/>I just want you to-<br/>I just want-<br/>I just want the username to be Georgenotclothed</p><p>Tubbo cut his hair, anybody see that?<br/>I think it looks good, Tubbo<br/>Stay safe out there, man!<br/>You're awesome<br/>And George, post on your Onlyfans, goddammit<br/>I just want one post<br/>Where you are- are-<br/>You don't even have to be naked<br/>I just want you to-<br/>I just want-<br/>I just want the username to be Georgenotclothed</p><p>Tubbo cut his hair, anybody see that?<br/>I think it looks good, Tubbo<br/>Stay safe out there, man!<br/>You're awesome<br/>And George, post on your Onlyfans, goddammit<br/>I just want one post<br/>Where you are- are-<br/>You don't even have to be naked<br/>I just want you to-<br/>I just want-<br/>I just want the username to be Georgenotclothed</p><p>Tubbo cut his hair, anybody see that?<br/>I think it looks good, Tubbo<br/>Stay safe out there, man!<br/>You're awesome<br/>And George, post on your Onlyfans, goddammit<br/>I just want one post<br/>Where you are- are-<br/>You don't even have to be naked<br/>I just want you to-<br/>I just want-<br/>I just want the username to be Georgenotclothed</p><p>Tubbo cut his hair, anybody see that?<br/>I think it looks good, Tubbo<br/>Stay safe out there, man!<br/>You're awesome<br/>And George, post on your Onlyfans, goddammit<br/>I just want one post<br/>Where you are- are-<br/>You don't even have to be naked<br/>I just want you to-<br/>I just want-<br/>I just want the username to be Georgenotclothed</p><p>Tubbo cut his hair, anybody see that?<br/>I think it looks good, Tubbo<br/>Stay safe out there, man!<br/>You're awesome<br/>And George, post on your Onlyfans, goddammit<br/>I just want one post<br/>Where you are- are-<br/>You don't even have to be naked<br/>I just want you to-<br/>I just want-<br/>I just want the username to be Georgenotclothed</p><p>Tubbo cut his hair, anybody see that?<br/>I think it looks good, Tubbo<br/>Stay safe out there, man!<br/>You're awesome<br/>And George, post on your Onlyfans, goddammit<br/>I just want one post<br/>Where you are- are-<br/>You don't even have to be naked<br/>I just want you to-<br/>I just want-<br/>I just want the username to be Georgenotclothed</p><p>Tubbo cut his hair, anybody see that?<br/>I think it looks good, Tubbo<br/>Stay safe out there, man!<br/>You're awesome<br/>And George, post on your Onlyfans, goddammit<br/>I just want one post<br/>Where you are- are-<br/>You don't even have to be naked<br/>I just want you to-<br/>I just want-<br/>I just want the username to be Georgenotclothed</p><p>Tubbo cut his hair, anybody see that?<br/>I think it looks good, Tubbo<br/>Stay safe out there, man!<br/>You're awesome<br/>And George, post on your Onlyfans, goddammit<br/>I just want one post<br/>Where you are- are-<br/>You don't even have to be naked<br/>I just want you to-<br/>I just want-<br/>I just want the username to be Georgenotclothed</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Act 3-fucking mac and cheese</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oh boy, things have certainly got out of hand! Let's check in on our favourite anarchist! How is he handling this situation?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed this :)</p><p>TW:<br/>None</p><p>CW:<br/>Mentions of murder, and stabbing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Technoblade is confused out of his damn mind. His family is just knee deep in conflict and he just isn’t understanding any of it. The pink haired teen had thought everything was fine and dandy, Wilbur seemed to be doing better than last year, Phil was working less, and Tommy seemed happier than usual. Was Technoblade doing better? Well uh...no, but that didn’t really matter. What did matter was that Tommy came home from school upset, and no one knew what to fucking do about it. Wilbur was in a panic, convinced it was his fault. Phil was not handling it much better, this was evident from the fact that he had been yelling at Tommy only ten minutes prior.</p><p>“Techno?” Wilbur asks in a quiet voice. Techno makes a noise of acknowledgment, to let his younger brother know that he was still listening. “Do you think things are alright up there?” The teen paused for a moment before answering.</p><p>“I mean...probably? Tommy always bounces back, and I’m sure Phil is handling this just fine.” As if on cue, the sound of a door slamming echoes throughout the house. “Or not.” Techno mutters as he folds into himself. Loud noises always put the self proclaimed “Blood God” on edge. Wilbur goes quiet, neither of them were very good with confrontation. Phil comes rushing down the stairs and Techno tries to make himself as small as possible. </p><p>“Techno.” Phil says in a cold voice.” I’m going out, make dinner tonight.” With that the paternal figure rushes out the door, presumably to go to a pub with friends. A second later the sound of a car pulling out of the driveway signifies that he is in fact gone. Technoblade begrudgingly gets up to see what they have in the fridge. Wilbur seems to have disappeared so it’s just him cooking tonight. </p><p>“Alright we’ve got pasta sauce and noodles, so I guess we’re having that tonight!” The anarchist voices out loud. Getting straight to work, he boils some water and then begins the easy process of making pasta. After he strained the noodles and added the sauce, it was all done. “Gremlin child! Wilbur! It’s dinner time!”</p><p>The first person to appear is the aforementioned gremlin. His eyes are swollen and red, he must have been crying. He quietly joins Technoblade at the table and they sit in silence. Wilbur comes downstairs shortly after. The three brothers don’t talk until Technoblade speaks up.</p><p>“I made fucking mac and cheese, and nobody stopped me!” Then he takes out a sword and fukcing shootstabs Tommy. Wilbur runss out the door screaming. “Come back bestie!” Technoblade then pulls out a drum kit. He puts the drumstick through Wilbur’s left earlobe. </p><p> </p><p>Pogaachamp.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>BREAKING NEWS JUST IN!</p><p>ASKER COUNT PLUMMETS TO 0 Chart with downwards trendBREAKING NEWS JUST IN!</p><p>ASKER COUNT PLUMMETS TO 0 Chart with downwards trendBREAKING NEWS JUST IN!</p><p>ASKER COUNT PLUMMETS TO 0 Chart with downwards trendBREAKING NEWS JUST IN!</p><p>ASKER COUNT PLUMMETS TO 0 Chart with downwards trendBREAKING NEWS JUST IN!</p><p>ASKER COUNT PLUMMETS TO 0 Chart with downwards trendBREAKING NEWS JUST IN!</p><p>ASKER COUNT PLUMMETS TO 0 Chart with downwards trendBREAKING NEWS JUST IN!</p><p>ASKER COUNT PLUMMETS TO 0 Chart with downwards trendBREAKING NEWS JUST IN!</p><p>ASKER COUNT PLUMMETS TO 0 Chart with downwards trendBREAKING NEWS JUST IN!</p><p>ASKER COUNT PLUMMETS TO 0 Chart with downwards trendBREAKING NEWS JUST IN!</p><p>ASKER COUNT PLUMMETS TO 0 Chart with downwards trendBREAKING NEWS JUST IN!</p><p>ASKER COUNT PLUMMETS TO 0 Chart with downwards trendBREAKING NEWS JUST IN!</p><p>ASKER COUNT PLUMMETS TO 0 Chart with downwards trend<br/>BREAKING NEWS JUST IN!</p><p>ASKER COUNT PLUMMETS TO 0 Chart with downwards trend</p><p>(this tweet is from @Georgenootfound on twitter).</p><p>https://twitter.com/GeorgeNootFound</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if this sounded pretentious, I wanted to study for a vocab quiz so I used terms on the list and made it a fanfic.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>